


It's the Ketamine

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blow Jobs, Community: rounds_of_kink, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not going to remember this anyway.  Fiona may as well take care of his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Ketamine

**Author's Note:**

> Contains information from the _First Contact_ graphic novel, but it's not a spoiler for the show.

For 45 minutes, Sam thought he was a tree on a mountaintop somewhere in South America. He had a clear view of the sky. It was a nice day outside. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. Everything around Sam was beautiful.

Slowly, Sam stopped hallucinating. He was never a tree at all. He was sitting in the back seat of Fiona's car. The front seats were pushed up as far as she could push them. A car stereo was playing Sade. 

Sam looked to his right. Fiona was sitting beside him.

Sam started to attempt to move. Fiona noticed his awkward movements.

"Are you out of the K-hole, Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Are you out of the K-hole?"

"A K-hole?"

"What did I tell you at the club, Sam? That dealer we met up with didn't give you cocaine. It was powdered ketamine. The powder was too fine to be cocaine. And then you froze in place after the deal was done. You don't know how much hell I went through to even get you inside the car."

"I thought I was a tree."

"At least you snorted a non-lethal dosage. The last place I wanted to be tonight was in a hospital."

"You're so beautiful tonight, Fi. Did you know your hair sounds like a wind chime?"

Fiona sighed. "I was afraid of this. Anyone else would've passed out until the ketamine was out of their system. But if you can drink mojito after mojito and act like nothing's happened to you…"

"But you are beautiful. And your hair sounds like a wind chime."

"This isn't you talking. It's the ketamine. Any other day and you'd be calling me crazy and whatever else you call me."

"Your body's perfect. You have the tiniest waist and the perkiest tits. And I can talk about your ass forever, sister."

Fiona saw the bulge forming in Sam's pants. 

"Have I ever told you how much I've always wanted to fuck you? I wanted you ever since we met in Ireland. I was so upset you were going out with Mikey. I should've chased after you when you found out Mikey was a spy. Can you imagine the look on his face if he found us shacking up in Miami after he was burned?"

"That's enough, Sam." She grabbed her purse and pulled out a condom. "We may as well get it over with. Hopefully after we fuck you'll pass out. How do you want it? Blowjob?"

"Yeah, a blowjob sounds good. As long as I can see your eyes glow in the night."

Fiona sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

Fiona unzipped Sam's pants and pulled them down. She did the same with his briefs. She looked as his genitals and nodded. 

"Sam, I'm impressed. You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"Why'd you think I wasn't big?"

"I couldn't imagine—" Fiona literally bit her tongue. "Never mind. Yeah, the ketamine's wearing off. You're halfway there. You need the help."

"Why aren't you confident I won't be able to finish the job?"

"I'm only allowing blood in my cars for serious injuries. Jesse's injured leg, for instance. You hitting your head trying to jerk off? Not so much."

Using her right hand, she stroked Sam until he was erect. Sam grunted as the blood flow increased in She kneeled between Sam's legs. Once Sam was hard, she put on the condom. 

"I got a pack of one of those flavored condoms. Maybe this won't be too bad. And let me do the work."

"You can work on me all you want."

Fiona slid the tip of her tongue up and down Sam's shaft. Sam started to breathe heavily. Once she was tired of moving her tongue up and down, she glided her tongue around the underside of the head of his cock. Fiona looked into Sam's eyes while she was teasing his cock. Sam's eyes widened.

"Wow, you're good."

Fiona took her tongue off Sam's cock. "I have years of experience."

"Hey, put your tongue back!"

Fiona smiled as she returned to licking the head of Sam's cock.

When she was ready, Fiona started sucking on Sam's cock, turning her mouth with every stroke. Sam could hear her pleased moans and the sucking of her mouth on his cock. He thought those sounds were the sounds of waves crashing the ocean. 

"Jesus, Fi, how do you make it feel like I'm having a hard on in the ocean? This is incredible!"

Fiona looked at Sam with a puzzled look before continuing. 

After a while, Sam's balls began to tighten and his cock began to twist. Fiona stopped sucking Sam. She stroked his balls as he came into the condom. Fiona took the condom off Sam and tied it. She opened the driver's car door and threw the condom out.

"Do you feel better, Sam?"

Sam nodded and yawned.

"Do you want to go to sleep, or…"

"I want to stay up and listen to your hair."

Fiona sighed. "I'm going to sleep." 

Fiona got out of the car and pulled the car seat back. She reclined the seat. "I'm taking you back to Elsa tomorrow morning. I already told her this would take all night."

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

Fiona turned off the Sade. "Fixing a hole in the loft before the next thunderstorm tomorrow evening."

"Oh."

 

Two hours later, Sam had finally gotten out of his K-hole.

"Fi?"

Fiona woke up. "Wha..."

"What the hell happened? Why are my pants down?"

"I told you, you took powdered ketamine."

"That wasn't cocaine?"

"No, it wasn't cocaine. Ketamine's more of a choice drug in clubs these days." 

"I didn't piss on myself, did I?"

"No. But first, you thought you were a tree while you were in the k-hole. You talked about how I had wind chimes in my hair and how hot I was, which is putting it mildly. Then you said you've always wanted to fuck me ever since we met in Ireland."

" _What?_ I didn't mean that."

"Then I gave you a blowjob."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"It's okay, Sam. I liked it. I'm not going to tell Michael." Fiona looked at Sam and shook her head. "You shouldn't tell Michael either," she whispered.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't tell Michael."

"Come on. Let's get back in the loft and get you cleaned up. Then we go back to Elsa's."

Fiona opened the door to her coupe and reset her seat to a vertical position.

"Oh, Fi?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"You're really good at what you do."

"I know."


End file.
